PARA SER HOKAGUE
by Yue Moon Uchiha
Summary: Una chica perdida se acerca a la persona menos inesperada para resolver una duda en su corazón


**Este fic nació después de una dura decisión que tomo una persona a la cual quiero mucho y por la cual dedico esta pequeña historia.**

PARA SER HOKAGUE

_Una anciana de 70 años observa como una chica de 24 años entra a su casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella solo la puede recibir con un abrazo_

-Mi pequeña Mikoto que paso?

-Vieja, me duele, no pude evitarlo, pero es doloroso

-Sabes eres tan llorona como tu abuela Sakura

-No lo soy

-Ay Mikoto mira mi pequeña déjame verte

-Vieja

-Tienes el cabello tan negro como tu abuelo Sasuke, los ojos de tu abuelo Naruto, la piel tan blanca como tu abuela Hinata y el rostro de tu abuela Sakura

-Pero no lloro como ella

-Ahora lo haces, y creo que es por amor

-Vieja como lo supiste?

-No me digas vieja maldición Mikoto no niegas ser una Uzumaki, cuando te enojas o tienes misiones de táctica eres como tu abuelo Sasuke , pero cuando te retan o estas alegre eres como tu abuelo Naruto digna heredera del sexto y séptimo Hokague, ahora serás tú la decima Hokague, al menos respétame un poco a mis años

-Pero como supiste lo de que lloro por amor?

-Porque vi llorar así a tus abuelas cuando ellos se marcharon a la quinta guerra, no dijeron nada solo lloraron al estar imposibilitadas de ir, ambas estaban en cinta

-Cómo? Eso no lo supe nunca

-Tu abuela Hinata estaba al término de su embarazo, tu padre nació una semana después de que estalló la guerra y tu madre bueno ella era casi 4 meses menor y nació justo el día que volvieron, y las vi llorar de nuevo

-Vieja no pensé que tu

-Déjame de decir vieja y dime porque lloraste tanto quien tuvo la culpa?

-Pues hoy yo discutí con Yashamaru y rompi nuestro compromiso

-El nieto de Yamanaka?

-Si el es, bueno era mi prometido

-A ver si mal no recuerdo su abuelo es Sai e Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru y Temari Nara

-Si así es

-Y porque discutiste con él? Que te llevo a terminar tu compromiso?

-Porque, él me pidió que no acepte el puesto de Hokague

-Cómo? Por qué te pidió eso?

-Porque dice que soy muy joven que se necesita a alguien más centrado

-Ese maldito mocoso, y tú que quieres Mikoto?

-Yo, yo quiero ser Hokague, es mi sueño desde niña ser como mis abuelos, ellos fueron grandes Kagues y yo quiero serlo también

-Eso es todo Mikoto?

-Si eso es todo

-Entonces sigue tu sueño mi pequeña, sé que es difícil pero créeme para ser Hokague se necesita valor para tomar decisiones, y en muchas de ellas necesitas sacrificar hasta el amor

-Yo lo amo y mucho pero, no quiero renunciar al puesto de Hokague

-Haz lo que tu corazón dicte eso es lo que hace un buen Kague

-Abuela Karin Gracias

-Me dijiste abuela?

-Si, en mi infancia pase mucho tiempo con mi Abuela Sakura y Hinata pero desde que murieron tu me haz cuidado, gracias Abuela

-Te cuido porque eres parte del hombre que ame en mi juventud, eres la nieta que hubiera querido que fuera mía

-Y porque nunca le dijiste al abuelo Uchiha que lo amabas?

-Por que como te dije a veces se sacrifica el amor, yo no era bien vista en ese entonces en la aldea, y tu abuelo sabía que Sakura tenía una gran reputación como médico, era respetada y apreciada por la aldea, además ella le declaro su amor en la infancia, y siendo sincera tu abuelo buscaría lo mejor para la aldea y ella era ideal como esposa yo lo acepte y le desee lo mejor

-Abuela Karin, tu hubieras sido la mejor esposa de un Kague

-Gracias mi niña, pero estoy feliz que las cosas sucedieran así, tu estas aquí y eso me hace feliz, ahora dime que aras?

-Cumpliré mi sueño abuela, lo are _–limpia sus lagrimas-_

-Entonces en camino

_Un anciano con colmillos afilados entra a la casa y se sorprende al ver a Karin abrazando a Mikoto_

-Y ahora que sucede aquí?

-Abuelo cara de bagre

-No me digas así mocosa

-Ay no te quejes, me marcho, adiós abuela Karin _–La joven se marcha-_

-Que paso aquí?

-Nada cara de pez

-Sabes esa niña se esta pareciendo a ti me aterra eso

-Eres un idiota

-Es raro ver a cuatro clanes en ella, que crees que piensa Sasuke de esto?

-Es un abuelo estricto pero ama a su nieta más que a su vida

-Y de que hablaban?

-Solo de lo que necesita para ser Hokague


End file.
